broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Skywing
Skywing, or The Cloudsdale Mutant as he's often referred to as, is a naturally born mutant pegasus. though his physical is that of a unicorn, his wings periodically regenerate. Skywing possesses a solid physical form, however his genetic code is highly unstable. Description Skywing is the size of a typical mare. Despite having a mares skull, his reproductive organ has dubbed him a stallion. This in turn has struck up speculation on whether he was originally suppose to be a mare or stallion. During his time as a trafficked pony, Skywing would wear a mask with a skull design on it whenever he'd fight. Skywing currently resides in a burrow within Whitetail Woods. Personality Initially Skywing is a shy individual, this is due in part to negative treatment. Though once given enough time he will come out as a sentimental yet strong and capable pony, even though his intellegence is well below par. History Skywing was born at Cloudsdale General, He was born a regular pegasus save for two missing humerus bones in his wings. This baffled doctors as to why, but it was clear that the wings had to be surgically removed. The operation was reported a complete success with no signs of problems. Skywing had to stay in the hospital four days before he could be taken home. Despite retaining the ability to walk on clouds, it was still vary hard on his parents knowing he was essentially an earth pony in an all pegasus family. These were shortly put to ease as the rest of the family came together for the odd pegasus pony. Life became much easier for the growing family as Skywing started showing affection where ever possible. Concern arose again when Skywing developed an unusual bump on his head. Doctors were once again baffled as to what was happening to Skywing. Though their was speculation as to why, It was decided that a blood sample was needed to explain Skywings newly developed unicorn horn. It took weeks and a second blood sample but it was Finally agreed upon that Skywing was indeed a mutant. This brought terrible distress to his mother who believed her son would never be treated like a normal pony by the outside world. His father on the other hoof felt the guilt of being the cause of this for specializing in the disposal of radioactive material. Their efforts to keep the new discovery a secret proved futile as all of cloudsdale learned of this within a year, many of its residents developed a disdain for the mutant foal. The extent to Skywings mutant code was pushed further than previously predicted when his wings regenerate for the first time two months after his second birthday. By this time the disdain for Skywing became a sheer hatred for the newly appointed monster. from this few morbid haters of the would be killer decided it was time to dispose of the threat. With a ragtag attack plan, it was decided that they would throw him at the ground below Cloudsdale and tumbling to his death. It was only sheer luck that they had pulled it off for his parents turned out to by more ferocious fighters than previously predicted. Never the less with his parents heartbroken it was quickly pronounced that Skywing was dead. Though he was indeed dead, his soul was still tethered to his body. As his mutant body worked to rebuild itself, Skywing remained on the other side following a single shinigami waiting for the time when he would return to the world of the living. That time came in exactly three weeks. Skywing spent forty eight hours in complete agony as the reanimation pains took complete control of his tiny body. He spent the next three years alone on the ground surviving on pure luck that turned to skill. It was months after turning five that was brought into a pony trafficking ring and quickly sold to a Minotaur as a professional fighter. Skywing was forced to wear a magic suppressing ring around his horn for much of his life. For most of his life he lived about two hundred miles south of Equesria. Skywing started by fighting stallions who spent their entire lives out there, some of them were about the same age if not two years older. it only lasted a year before they learned that he was a mutant. It was immediately decided to classify Skywing as a modified creature, as time went on he started to fight other modified creatures. It was at the respectable age of twelve that he was introduced to his first pony mill. Skywing learned to despise these places quickly, but he continued to visit them regularly for the next four years before his fifth owner went into business with one of them. At the mature age of eighteen he was given the chance to escape back to Equestria from the mares that were in the pony mill he was begrudging part of. Abilities 'Mutant Abilities' Skywing is gifted with multiple mutant abilities, which are as follows: Regeneration The ability to replace any lost limbs or organs. Reanimation The ability to come back from the dead, Skywing considers this more of a curse. Biological Immortality With his biological mutation hindering any excess aging, Skywing can't die by conventional means. For his death to be permanent all livings cells throughout his body must be killed. 'Magical abilities' Skywing is limited to levitating objects and manipulation of molecules, He believes it to be a spell everypony knows. Skywing is limited solely on his knowledge of spells. Other Forms As stated previously Skywing has a highly unstable genetic code. Due to this, his physical body is prone to mutation, however his pigmentation never changes. The Greek Alphabet is used to determine the order of each form. The following contains Skywings more notable forms. 'Alpha' This is Skywings current form, this form is also most vulnerable to what is known as Mutation 63. 'Beta' This is a more monstrous form. This is the only form where he has an exoskeleton. Skywing has a much larger skull with a lower jaw comprising of six mandibles. The skull has small hook like teeth while each mandible has a single fang. The mandibles can extend approximately five inches to devour prey. Skywings front hooves have been converted into stubby arms each with the single set of three claws. His hind legs have moved to the center of his body to support his weight. His feet have two toes, one primary and one smaller on the outside of the foot. his legs have a single talon on the inside of each leg. In this form Skywing is approximately twice the overall height of Princess Celestia. 'Zeta' In this point in his life, Skywing takes the form of a large sea serpent. he has two sets of fins after the first third of his body, and the second third. With three of fins in a triangular pattern (reverse from each other of course.) for each set, Skywing has excellent maneuverability. Once more has a more rounded skull, only this time with five eyes. One in front, two on the sides of his head, and the remaining on top of his head, when mapped out they resemble a pentagon. This is another carnivorous form. 'Tau' Perhaps the simplest of all Skywings forms. Skywing becomes a transparent goo-like creature, where his only recognizable organs are his eyes and brain. 'Omega' Having lived for approximately a thousand years now, this is the last of Skywings forms, mainly due to his mutant code finally stabilizing. Though he takes the appearance of an alicorn stallion, this is one of few forms where it has been confirmed that he is a mare. The demise of Skywing has only been contemplated and will not be confirmed until the cause has been decided. Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Unicorn Category:OC